Warning Signs
by Monigue
Summary: Kagome storms off, and leaves Inu-yasha fighting a very annoying voice in his head... IK ONE SHOT Songfic using Coldplay's Warning signs


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Okay?  
  
AN: This idea just came to me as I was listening to this song. This is out of the ordinary for me, as I'm usually a humor freak, but this is just a fluffy little one shot. Going back to one of my older stories after this.  
  
This is my first song fic. The song is Warning Sign by Coldplay. (Really good band!)  
  
Warning Signs  
  
"Come back here bitch!" Inu-yasha hollered after a fleeing Kagome.  
  
"NO!" Kagome called back.  
  
"Wench-" Inu-yasha started.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed. Inu-yasha found himself becoming very friendly with the dirt.  
  
~*~ A Warning Sign,~*~  
  
With that, Kagome leapt down the well, leaving a cursing and very dirty Inu- yasha alone.  
  
"Shit." Inu-yasha said softly to himself.  
  
Damn Kikyo. Kagome just HAD to barge in when Kikyo decided to kiss him, didn't she?  
  
It's not like he wanted the dead bitch to kiss him anyways.  
  
~*~ I missed the good part and I realized~*~  
  
Inu-yasha brushed himself off.  
  
It seemed like all Kagome and him did was fight.  
  
It wasn't like he cared though.  
  
Did he?  
  
~*~ I started looking and the bubble burst, I started looking for excuses.~*~  
  
Of course he didn't care about that wench. It was just that it was a lot easier to find the shards when she was around.  
  
Yeah. That was it.  
  
Miroku appeared from the forest.  
  
"Did she storm off again?"  
  
Inu-yasha glared at him, then nodded.  
  
~*~ Come on in, I've go to tell you what a state I'm in. I've got to tell you in my loudest tones ~*~  
  
"So what did you do to her this time?"  
  
"NOTHING! Kikyo just came out of nowhere and then she kissed me and of course Kagome comes in at that moment and now she's all pissed off!"  
  
~*~ That I've started looking for a warning sign ~*~  
  
Miroku slinked away. Inu-yasha just moped.  
  
He didn't care about her.  
  
He didn't care about anyone.  
  
...  
  
Who the hell was he kidding?  
  
~*~ When the truth is,  
I miss you!  
Yeah the truth is,  
That I miss you, so. ~*~  
  
Inu-yasha stared at the well, willing the girl to come back out of it.  
  
~*~ A warning sign,~*~  
  
How come whenever she went away, all he could think about was her?  
  
~*~ You came back to haunt me  
and I realized~*~  
  
It was always like this. Whenever she wasn't around, he could never get her off his mind. Everything about her, from her scent to the way that her hair looked in her sun, to the way that she would smile at him.  
  
~*~ That you were an island,  
and I passed you by.~*~  
  
He still didn't know why he treated her like he did.  
  
It was the way he treated everyone, but still...  
  
She wasn't just anyone.  
  
She was special.  
  
~*~ And you were an island to discover.~*~  
  
What the hell was he thinking?  
  
She was just another bitch that was a tool to get to the jewel.  
  
~*~ Come on in,  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in.  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones,  
That I've started looking for a warning sign,~*~  
  
Wasn't she?  
  
Damn questions. He really hated whatever little voice in the back of his head that kept asking him them.  
  
She was just a tool.  
  
She was just a tool.  
  
She was just a tool.  
  
Oh, what was the freaking use?  
  
~*~ When the truth is,  
that I miss you!  
And the truth is.  
That I miss you! So.~*~  
  
He cared about her. She was a good friend, maybe the best he'd ever had.  
  
But is she just a friend?  
  
By the time this thought came he felt like banging his head against the tree just to make the little annoying voice SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
No matter how much the little voice whined, he would never admit that he loved her.  
  
...  
  
Oh shit.  
  
The little voice just sat in gloating silence.  
  
'Damn you.'  
  
And she was gone. Through the well.  
  
Probably mad as hell at him, too.  
  
Actually, definatley mad as hell at him.  
  
~*~ And I'm tired.  
And I shouldn't have let you go.~*~  
  
Why was he just sitting?  
  
If he got her to come back, the thoughts would go away. They would argue, and everything would go back to the way it was before the little voice had interfered.  
  
Wouldn't it?  
  
Damn it, of course it would!  
  
Sure. Tell yourself that.  
  
He groaned. Well, sitting here wasn't doing him any good.  
  
He jumped down the well. As soon as he came out on the other side, he sniffed the air.  
  
It smelled salty.  
  
Had she been crying?  
  
He jumped up onto her window and pried it open.  
  
~*~ So I crawl back into your open arms. ~*~  
  
He was struck with a wave of the scent that he hated the most in the world.  
  
She had been crying, alright.  
  
He slunk over to the bed, where she was sobbing into her pillow.  
  
"Kagome?" He ventured.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, and said something very unladylike.  
  
Inu-yasha winced. Sure, he swore all the time, but somehow profanity coming from her lips was wrong.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"Stuff it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
~*~Yes I crawl back into your open arms ~*~  
  
She stared at him.  
  
He took a breath. He wasn't used to saying sorry to anyone.  
  
" She was talking to me and. she kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I just want you to know that." He stated. He had her attention now.  
  
~*~ So I crawl back into your open arms ~*~  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
~*~ Yes I crawl back into your open arms. ~*~  
  
Before he knew what was happening, she had thrown her arms around his neck and her lips were pressed to his.  
  
He felt like every nerve was burning in his entire body, like a hoard of butterflies had just been unleashed inside of his stomach.  
  
She realized what she had done and backed away, blushing.  
  
He felt heat rise to his cheeks.  
  
A little voice was gloating about how it told him so.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-yasha. It's just... you're not normally so nice... and- " Her face was bright crimson.  
  
Inu-yasha's mouth cut her off. After a few seconds he broke the kiss, smirking.  
  
Kagome just gapped at him.  
  
"Come on. We have to go back."  
  
As they walked to the well outside of Kagome's house, Kagome took Inu- yasha's hand, and their fingers intertwined. Inu-yasha couldn't help but smile.  
  
The little voice was happy too.  
  
END!  
  
AN: Do did you like it? REVIEW! Please. (Puppy dog eyes.)  
  
It's different from what I normally write, I'll give it that.  
  
I like it though.  
  
And you know that little voice? Yeah. That would be me. (Evil grin.) 


End file.
